


This One

by Elenhin



Series: say it with a song [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second response to the song fick challenge between Aramirandme81</p>
<p>Ty in Paul Mccartney's This One. </p>
<p>Ty sometimes wishes when he finds a woman he could love, that he knew how not to let her slip away.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81,

This One

 

Did I Ever Take You In My Arms,

Look You In The Eye, Tell You That I Do,

Did I Ever Open Up My Heart

And Let You Look Inside.

 

If I Never Did It, I Was Only Waiting

For A Better Moment That Didn't Come.

There Never Could Be A Better Moment

Than This One, This One.

 

Ty wasn’t one to really open up, at least not with women, not like that. He had no qualms about letting Anders know exactly what he thought about him, or ranting to Mike about his problems. It was different with women though. He couldn’t open up to them because he wanted to be there for them first, listening, advising, and waiting for a better moment to let them look into his heart.

 

They loved him for it, in a sense.  They’d call him and pour out their troubles while he waited and listened and did his best to help. It was what he did, what he was good at, being just friends.

 

The Swan Is Gliding Above The Ocean,

A God Is Riding Upon His Back,

How Calm The Water And Bright The Rainbow

Fade This One To Black.

 

Did I Ever Touch You On The Cheek

Say That You Were Mine, Thank You For The Smile,

Did I Ever Knock Upon Your Door

And Try To Get Inside?

 

Perhaps he should try something else, but he could not change his nature. He could not change the slightly dark outlook he had on life. The God of all things dark and cold really wasn’t supposed to be sa cheerful fucker after all. He was dark and cold, and gloomy, it drew them to them, but it would not let him keep them.

 

He was too careful, to ready for the moment that always came. He wanted to take their hand, reach out and hold them, kiss them, but a friend will not do that.

 

When they talk he will listen, when they need his shoulder he gives it willingly. It feels good, almost warm in a way though it’s hard for him to be sure.

 

The words are nice though, how they tell him how they cherish him, but they never love him. They hold him dear and call him up to get a cup of coffee when they need to talk.

 

So he listens, at least that is something, even if he’s just a friend.

 

 What Opportunities Did We Allow To Flow By

Feeling Like Like The Timing Wasn't Quite Right?

What Kind Of Magic Might Have Worked If We Had Stayed Calm,

Couldn't I Have Given You A Better Life?

 

Did You Ever Take Me In Your Arms,

Look Me In The Eye, Tell Me That You Do?

Did I Ever Open Up My Heart,

Let You Look Inside?

 

If I Never Did It, I Was Only Waiting

For A Better Moment That Didn't Come.

There Never Could Be A Better Moment

Than This One, This One.

 

He never reaches out for them, but they never really try to love him either. Perhaps they sense that loving him can be a danger. Perhaps dark and brooding is fun for a moment but never for longer than so. How is he supposed to know?

 

He looks at them when they leave, they wave and turn around, and he waits behind, watching and waiting and hoping that just once the kiss would be full on the mouth and not just a peck on the cheek.

 

He’d almost go to Anders for advice, but he is not that desperate, and there isn’t much point in asking Mike. Not that Mike does not want to help, he’s just not really good at it either. Mike has Val, and he never saw any reason to want anyone else, so what would Mike care about how to get one?

 

Also, Mike tends to think that wanting to attract women will make you too much like Anders so he’s not really fond of that.

 

It does not matter, the next one he won’t let slip by.

 

He won’t have it all be ‘just a friend,’ not this one….

 

The End

  
  



End file.
